New apartment, new bed
by Atramea
Summary: Prompt: Hanna helps Caleb move into his new apartment and they have to christen the bed ;) — Updated, now a two-shots; the shower needed to be christened as well ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for p3paranoid1329. I hope you'll like it :) And I hope everyone of you guys will as well!**

**Prompt: ****_Hanna helps Caleb move into his new apartment and they have to christen the bed ;)_**

**Set: around 5x14**

**Length: One-shot**

* * *

"This is the last!" Hanna yelled as she came into Caleb's new apartment with a box in her hands.

Caleb met her halfway and took the box from her hands, placing it on the ground next to the thousand others already there. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and smiled.

"Finally." he breathed out, turning back to Hanna.

"Well, we finished carrying the boxes, but now comes the funny part. You have to place everything in its spot, you know that, right?"

Caleb groaned slightly as he closed the door.

"I'm gonna help you with that too, don't worry." she added then, smirking.

"Yeah... Thanks for your help, seriously." he smiled back.

"Don't I deserve a proper 'thank you', though?" she raised an eyebrow.

Caleb pursed his lips.

"Han, my fridge's currently empty. I can't cook you anything right now, I'm sorry. But we could go somewhere to eat, if you want." he said.

"Who said this is about food?"

Caleb furrowed his eyebrow.

"Oh... It isn't?" he asked.

"No, it isn't..." she said, coming closer to him.

Hanna went on her tiptoes, leaning toward his right ear.

"I was thinking that we should probably _try_ your new bed..." she whispered then.

Caleb licked his lips and closed his eyes, feeling her hot breath against his earlobe. Hanna, then, pulled away slightly and kissed down his neck, moving up to his jawline and finally catching his lips in hers. Caleb moaned and placed a hand behind her head, while the other made his way down her back to grip her ass, as Hanna guided his head onto the kiss with her hands on each side of his face. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, searching for her own tongue, and she allowed him to find it. Their tongues fought for dominance, and in the meanwhile Caleb managed to slip his hand under the skirt of her dress, meeting her lace underwear with his fingers. Hanna jumped slightly when he easily pushed the material aside and slipped one finger inside of her. She suddenly pulled away from their kiss and let out a little moan and Caleb, heard that, felt himself getting hard.

"I think you're right... We _definitely_ should try it." he whispered against her swollen lips.

Hanna hissed when he pulled his finger outside of her and then again inside, taking a quick pace. She twisted in his arms as he pumped in and out, and he watched each of her expressions biting hard on his lip. She looked so fucking sexy that he didn't know if he was gonna be able not to cum in his pants just watching her and feeling her wetness over his finger. He pulled her closer and slipped another finger inside of her, and Hanna let out a squeak. Caleb stilled for a moment, taking his time to kiss her again. When he pulled away, Hanna opened her eyes and looked at him through her thick eyelashes.

"I thought... We had to try _the bed_..." she whispered, breathing heavily.

Caleb smirked.

"Oh, we will... I just want to thank you the way you deserve..." he whispered before burying his face in her neck to start sucking.

He restarted pumping in and out with two fingers while sucking her skin, and Hanna moaned again. He pushed his hips forward and met her lower belly, enough to grow even bigger through his jeans. Hanna's body suddenly began shaking and her legs were about to give in.

"Ca—leb..." she cried.

He bit on her neck and increased the speed of his fingers, rubbing his thumb on her clit through her panties as he supported her weight with his free hand.

"Cum for me, baby..." he grunted against her neck.

Hanna buried her fingernails in his still clad back, and Caleb slightly moaned in pain. She stayed completely still for a second and then squealed, as Caleb felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers, and the orgasm finally rushed through Hanna's whole body.

"Fuck..." she muttered, collapsing on Caleb.

He felt his cock throb and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to control himself not to actually shoot his load in his pants. Hanna panted against his neck and he slowly pulled his fingers out of her for good.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear, still holding her firmly.

"Yes..." she replied weakly.

She pulled away and restarted kissing him, and he placed his hands under her thighs. She understood what he wanted so she jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her toward the bed. Caleb laid her down and kneeled in between her legs, taking off his shirt as Hanna worked on his belt buckle. When she was done, he got up and slipped down both his jeans and boxers, throwing them away. In the meanwhile, Hanna had rolled on her stomach, so Caleb bent down and unzipped her dress, slowly peeling it off her body. Hanna rolled over again so that she was lying on her back and smirked up at him.

"Seems comfortable..." she whispered, referring to the bed, moving her arms over the mattress.

Caleb looked at her, in only her underwear. She was simply perfect. He smirked back and lied on top of her, smashing his bare skin against hers. He kissed her roughly, roaming his hands over her sides, then Hanna pulled away and shoved him, then rolled over, sitting on top of him. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it where the rest of their clothes were. Caleb lifted his hands and cupped her soft breasts, massaging them slowly. Hanna threw her head back and chewed on her lip. God, he was so good with his hands. Then, she slowly pushed her hips forward. Her underwear rubbed against Caleb's hard cock and he groaned, squeezing tighter her breasts.

"Shit, Hanna..." he moaned, closing his eyes shut.

Hanna smirked deviously and did it again, feeling pleasure at his hardness pressed through her panties. She slowly slid up and down Caleb's cock, and he really couldn't bear it anymore.

"Fuck, Hanna... Take them off for Christ's sake... I need to feel you... Please..." he muttered.

Hanna loved when he begged for her. She pushed herself on her knees and got off him, quicky getting rid of her underwear, and then she returned on top of him. Now they were both naked. Caleb placed his hands on her hips and was ready to enter her, but Hanna wasn't of the same idea. She continued rubbing her pussy against his hard cock. Her lower lips slid over his whole length, slowly, very slowly, _too_ slowly to Caleb, with her buttocks pressed against his balls. He felt like he was dying. He was watching her breasts bounce up and down as she moved on top of him, but what was really killing him was that he could feel her pussy right _there_, but he couldn't be in it. It was awful, someway.

"Hanna, baby... Please..." he groaned.

He looked like he was about to cry. She was having a lot of fun —and pleasure too— though. Seeing him begging for her was making her feel so freaking powerful, like she was on top of the world. She continued her cruel teasing, _up and down_, _up and down_, _up and down_. Caleb groaned everytime her lower lips reached the head of his cock, remaining there for a few seconds, making him think she was about to make him enter, but she never let him, instead. So he felt tenser and tenser, his body began to respond and Hanna caught the signal, but she didn't stop. She just quickened the pace, and Caleb grunted loudly, tightening his grip on her hips. He didn't want to cum yet, not when he wasn't inside of her, but his body clearly couldn't take it anymore. So, his hands automatically started guiding the movements of her hips, pushing them backward and forward, so her lower lips kept rubbing over the sides of his cock, and he desperately searched for his needed release. He closed his eyes and was right about to explode when Hanna suddenly stopped. Caleb's cock throbbed but he didn't come. She had stopped in the exact moment before his orgasm. She knew when she had to. She knew him too well.

"Fuck..." Caleb groaned frustrated, breathing out heavily.

Hanna made a little laugh and then bent down to kiss him again. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, their nipples were rubbing against each other and both of them felt pleasure at the contact. Caleb's hands cupped her butt and squeezed it, as Hanna ran her fingers over his abs.

"Sit down on me..." Caleb mumbled through the kiss.

Hanna knew what he exactly meant with 'on me'. She got on her knees and moved forward on the mattress, until she could place her hands on the headboard of the bed. And when she sat down, her pussy was right above Caleb's mouth. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down on him. His tongue traced her clit and Hanna began moaning, then screamed when it slid between her lips and then finally inside of her.

"Oh shit!" she shouted.

She had already come over his fingers earlier, and now she was already on the edge due to the previous rubbing. Caleb kept licking, tasting her arousal on his tongue, as she twisted on top of him. Hanna felt she was coming so she quickly got off him. She didn't want to come a second time when he hadn't come at all yet. It wasn't fair. Now they were both on the edge, it was perfect. She rolled over, next to him, and wrapped a hand around his erected member. She stroked it once, twice, and Caleb groaned again, then she stopped and returned on top of him. Caleb raised a hand and placed it in the crook between her breasts, slowly slipping it over her belly and then finally settling it on her hip. He placed the other one on her other hip and smiled up at her. Hanna smiled back and slightly lifted herself, enough to allow Caleb to enter her. Finally, he slowly slid inside of her, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"God... Finally..." he muttered.

Hanna started moving her hips, gradually increasing the speed as she rode him. Caleb kept his hands there, thrusting his waist upwards to meet her. They never stopped eye-contact, even though one of them occasionally closed their eyes in pleasure. Hanna suddenly lost control of her movements and Caleb knew she was coming. He sat up and kissed her lips, then he moved to her neck and then to one of her breasts, circling her nipple with his tongue. That was Hanna's breaking point.

"Oh, Caleb!" she screamed as the orgasm exploded inside of her body.

Caleb moaned when he heard his name fall from her lips, then he fell back on the mattress and pulled Hanna down with him. She kept weakly moving her hips against him, riding her orgasm out, then Caleb rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Open your eyes..." he begged.

Hanna did what she was told to and lifted her eyelids. Caleb got himself lost in her blue orbs as he searched for her hands, interlacing their fingers and squeezing them tight as he finally released himself inside of her.

"Jesus, Hanna..." he sighed as he threw his head down against her breasts, exhausted.

Hanna let go of his hands and moved them to his back, rubbing it as he panted against her skin. Then, she rested one through his short locks, stroking them through her fingers.

"I love you..." she mumbled.

Caleb slightly lifted his head and smiled up at her.

"I love you too... Even if you're such a teaser..." he replied, smirking.

They both chuckled at that, still breathing heavily. Then, after a few seconds, Caleb lifted himself from her body with the help of his arms and then slid outside of her, rolling over so that he was lying next to her. They remained both silent staring at the ceiling for a minute, trying to regain control of themselves. Then, Caleb stretched an arm toward Hanna and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his chest.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" she asked back, tracing random patterns on his bare torso with the tip of her fingernails.

"How is this bed?"

"I think it passed the test." she smiled up at him.

He chuckled and kissed her lips quickly.

"Yeah... I agree with you." he whispered after that, stroking her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for my friend nico229 and for everyone of you guys who asked me not to leave this as a one-shot. Well, I have to recognize that I ****_had to _****make them christen the bathroom too ;) It also came out very long... I didn't realize it! :O**

**However, this is pretty much the dirtiest thing I've EVER written, so I'm kind of embarassed about that (you're warned!) ...That's why I'm going to hide somewhere while you guys read *blushes* Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this Haleb-sexy-shower time ;)**

* * *

Hanna was back at Caleb's apartment a couple of days later. She wanted to help him choose the right disposal for his furniture. He wasn't really into this kind of things, but Hanna of course was.

"So? How about this?" Caleb asked, moving the couch probably for the thirteenth time.

Hanna took a moment to notice how his muscles were emphasized under the tight black t-shirt he was wearing, and the skin of those tanned forearms of his were pearled because of the sweat. He was _hot_. However, she shook her head quickly and looked around the room with the couch in that position. She scratched her chin absent-mindedly, then nodded briefly.

"I think it could go." she stated then.

"It _could_?" Caleb asked, sighing.

"Well, it looks pretty nice, but, I mean, we can still try some other options."

"You know what? I think we need a break from this shit." he breathed out, climbing on the couch.

"A break? Are you serious? The only rooms done are the bedroom and the bathroom... We still have to finish setting things in the kitchen and now you want to stop with the living room too?" Hanna exclaimed, incredulous.

"Hanna, it's an apartment. Living room and kitchen are like the same thing here." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"No, they're not!"

"Whatever. But I still need a break."

"No, you can't, we—"

"You know what? You think about _other options _to try, I'll just take a quick shower since the bathroom is done. I'll be right back." he grunted, getting up from the couch and walking past her, snorting.

Hanna sighed and climbed on the couch. He was probably right, sometimes she was too meticulous. She was just trying to help him, but maybe she should have let him breath. Soon she heard that heavy-metal music which he liked so much coming from the bathroom. Caleb had probably taken his laptop with him to the bathroom so he could listen to the music while showering. She hated those songs, they were just too..._loud_. She waited a few minutes, hoping that he would have turned the volume down, but nothing.

She snorted and got up from the couch, heading to the bathroom. The door was unlocked, so she entered without a problem. She just wanted to turn the volume down. Caleb was already in the shower, his clothes shattered all around the floor, and the laptop was on the bathroom counter. The shower didn't have curtains, but the glass sliding doors were too steamy to let Hanna have a peek of a very naked Caleb under the shower jet. On the other hand, she knew that he couldn't have noticed her enter either, still because of the steamy glass and the loud music. But instead of turning the volume down, she kept staring at his silhouette moving behind the glass. She couldn't take her eyes away from it. She pictured his whole toned body now all wet and soft, his hair damp, his eyes closed and his expression relaxed while the water slipped down his body. The strong smell of his shower gel had now filled the whole bathroom, and Hanna inhaled deeply.

_Screw that shit of music._

She left the laptop where it was, she didn't turn the volume down or anything, she just stripped off all of her clothes, throwing them near Caleb's ones, and then opened the glass sliding doors. Caleb quickly turned around and a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" Hanna asked suggestively, closing the sliding doors behind her back.

Caleb opened his mouth to reply but didn't manage to say anything. He just looked at Hanna from head to toe, completely naked, stopping for a few seconds longer on her breasts and then on her womanhood. He swallowed as she came closer, letting the water stream down her body too. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the hot water on her skin, then she looked up at Caleb, smirking.

"You were right, a break was seriously needed." she whispered.

"Y-yeah..." he murmured, still a little shocked.

He couldn't help it. He knew he was never going to get used to Hanna's beauty. He had seen her naked a thousand times —and it was neither their first time in a shower together—, but everytime was like the first. She was just perfect, and everytime he saw her like _that_, he always couldn't do anything but make this stupid facial expression which made him look like a total idiot. But Hanna found it cute and, honestly, she couldn't really focus on his face when he was like _that_ too. She slowly dropped his eyes to his well-defined chest, then to his abs, and then she smiled seeing that he was right in the middle of an erection. His head had already started travelling, picturing where that shower was _obviously_ heading.

Hanna grabbed the shower gel and poured some of it over a sponge. She then pursed her lips looking up at Caleb again.

"Turn around." she ordered.

Caleb didn't dare ask anything, he just turned around, with his back at her. She liked being in control in some kind of situations, and he liked she when she was. It turned him on. Slowly, he felt the sponge rub on his back, guided by Hanna's delicate hands. The shower gel caressed his skin from the sponge, then he became aware of Hanna's other hand sliding down his back, until it reached his ass. She made a little pressure, digging his fingernails into the wet skin of his asscheek, and Caleb moaned slightly. Hanna kept rubbing the sponge on his back, then she placed her lips on the back of his neck, kissing it slowly. Caleb threw his head back slightly, resting it on Hanna's shoulder. Hanna slightly parted her lips and her tongue met Caleb's wet skin, then she licked her way till his collarbone, where she started sucking. Caleb lifted an arm and rested his hand on the back of Hanna's head, massaging her nape slowly. When her lips left his skin, he took as his clue to turn around. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, gripping her ass and pulled her closer to him, trapping his erection in between their abdomens. Hanna placed her hands against his chest and slightly shoved him, pulling away from the kiss.

"Someone's way too eager..." she smirked.

"Can you blame me?" he raised his eyebrows.

Hanna just smiled, then passed him the sponge.

"Will you help me?" she asked, biting her lower lip suggestively.

Caleb bit his lip as well and watched her turn around, his eyes automatically going to look at her ass. He swallowed and came closer to her, slowly placing the sponge on the soft skin of her shoulder. He rubbed the sponge, slowly, tracing random shapes on her skin, while he purposelly pushed his erected member against her ass. He kissed her neck like she had done with him, then Hanna turned around and kissed him roughly on the lips once again. This time it was Caleb who pulled away, just to move the sponge to her chest. He bit on his lip caressing her breasts with the sponge, then looked up at her face and noticed that her eyes were closed. He dropped the sponge to her belly, and Hanna smiled feeling a slight tickle, but then she let out a moan when she realized that Caleb's mouth was now doing amazing things to her breasts. His tongue rolled over her nipple, and then it went to the other, as he kept rubbing the sponge over Hanna's belly.

"Caleb..." she whispered, resting a hand through his wet hair.

Caleb looked up and flashed her a satisfied smile, then Hanna grabbed the sponge from his hand and placed it against his chest, slowly slipping it down his abs. Then, she just let it fall to the ground, and placed her now free hands on his sides. She suddenly dropped on her knees, sliding her hands down his hips and then resting them behind his thighs. Her lips parted and her tongue touched briefly the head of his cock. Hanna could feel Caleb shiver, and he had to keep himself steady against the shower wall.

"So... I was thinking that after christening your new bed the other day, you know, maybe we should do the same with your new shower..." she whispered seductively.

There she was. On her knees, looking at him from down, with the shower jet messing her make up, but she still had always such a power on him. Caleb tried to say something, but he just managed to mumble some kind of sound of approval, and when her lips circled his member, he lost even that little of control that he still had of himself.

"Holy shit..." was the only thing comprehensible which eventually came out of his mouth.

As Hanna took him in her mouth, she realized that, after all, that kind of music wasn't so bad. It was pretty hot as a background music for some good shower sex. Caleb's hands took her head, guiding her movements, as he tried to go as deep as possible pushing his hips forward as well. He threw his head back, letting the shower jet hit him right on his face, so he closed his eyes and focused himself on the burning feeling at the lower half of his body. He gripped her wet hair with one of his hands, gritting his teeth, then Hanna pulled away and waited for him to make eye-contact with her. He did so, lowering his head a little with narrowed eyes, and Hanna smirked, feeling powerful. He automatically dropped his eyes lower, on her breasts, and as if Hanna had caught the signal, she grabbed his erection and let its head come in contact with one of her nipples. Caleb squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. But she wasn't happy yet; she wanted to hear him beg for her, she wanted to see his body twist because of the pleasure, _and_ she knew every single one of his fantasies. So, she just decided to play _her_ game. She placed his erection in the crook between her breasts, then she squeezed them around it. Caleb let out another of his weird noises coming right from his throat, and when he opened his eyes to make sure that what he was thinking was actually happening, he felt his legs weak.

"God, Hanna..." he grunted, placing his own hands above hers, on each of her breasts.

Her breasts were big, so soft and so rounded, and he had always daydreamed about his cock being right in the middle of them. He had never asked Hanna to do something like that —and he would have never asked it—, he knew it would have been just for his own pleasure, and he didn't find it fair. He had to think about pleasing _her_, not himself. But right now, that had been Hanna's idea, and God, he certainly wasn't complaining..._at all_. He started moving his hips again, this time less delicately than before, and Hanna's chest felt absolutely amazing around him. Their skin were wet, so he could easily slid up and down, and when he occasionally went a little more forward, Hanna would open her mouth slightly and her tongue would meet the head of his cock. Caleb's heart soon started pounding harder against his own chest, his breathing became quick and shallow, and he knew that if he wouldn't stop in that moment, he was never going to be able to. So he suddenly stilled, and after taking a long deep breath, he offered a hand to help Hanna stand up. She accepted it, and he immediately kissed her as soon as she was again facing him. Hanna tangled her hands in his hair, and their tongues met again between their mouths.

Caleb then pulled away, and his tongue moved from her mouth to her chin, then it slowly made its way down her neck, her chest, her belly, and finally stopped between her legs. This time it was Hanna who threw her head back against the tiled shower wall and took his head between her hands. She tried to hold back her moans chewing hard on her bottom lip, but she didn't really make it. The games which Caleb made up with his tongue were too good not to be appreciated. But she didn't want to come undone, not yet. So she whispered his name in a way which Caleb knew very well, and he knew what she meant.

He stood up once again, placing his forehead against hers, breathing in and out with her. After a few seconds, Hanna linked her arms behind his neck while he placed his hands just under her ass, lifting her up, then she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Caleb took a few steps forward, still under the shower jet, until Hanna's body was fully pressed against the shower wall. He rested his head in the comfortable spot in the crook of her neck, leaving a small kiss on her wet skin there just when he slammed himself inside of her. Hanna moaned loudly this time, burying her fingernails into his wet back and tightening the grip of her legs around his waist. Caleb hissed and stilled for a moment before plunging himself between her legs again, and Hanna moaned once again, maybe even louder. He stopped for a second, trying to enjoy that amazing feeling as long as possible, but Hanna bit on his neck, clearly disappointed by the fact that he had stopped, and then reached his ear with her mouth.

"Faster, Caleb..." she whispered.

Caleb took a deep breath and thrusted again, this time harder, and then he didn't stop. He kept going, enjoying Hanna's gentle voice moaning his name right into his ear. That incited him to push faster, harder, deeper into her body, as he sucked on her neck. Hanna slightly rolled her hips, and suddenly they found the perfect angle, the angle they knew they both liked. That change made Caleb groan too, and his thrusts became even faster, if that was possible. Just a couple of thrusts later, Hanna felt a firework explode into her lower belly, and an orgasm shook her whole body. She bit down on his shoulder and scratched hard his back, mumbling his name against his skin. Caleb closed his eyes; he heard his name fall from her lips in a way which only she could say, and then a loud electric guitar solo started playing —which belonged to his favorite song— from his laptop outside the shower. Everything of that simply made him feel on top of the world. A few seconds later, Hanna's inner walls were twitching around his member and he finally felt free to release. He was so glad she had started having the pill because coming inside of her was something incomparable.

"Hanna... Oh _fuck_!" he exhaled as he filled her body.

Caleb moved then an hand from under her ass to the shower wall to keep himself steady, but he ended up turning the water off accidentally. Hanna laughed slightly at his post-orgasm clumsiness, as they both slowly slid down the wall, still with their bodies tangled together, naked and wet. The music kept playing outside, and Hanna remembered what had brought her there in first place.

"Next time we do _this_, I'll choose the background music." she whispered, with her head still resting on his shoulder.

Caleb chuckled slightly.

"I'm not going to have sex listening to Katy Perry, Hanna." he whispered back.

Hanna lifted her head and smirked at him.

"You'd have sex with me listening to whatever music, Caleb." she said.

He rolled his eyes, knowing she was right. Why the hell would he mind the music when he was fucking that hot body of hers? He just smirked back and kissed her again.

Moving into a new apartment had been such a _really_ good decision. _Everything_ needed to be christened, right?


End file.
